


Like a Sinking Star

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Love, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mazikeen and Lucifer in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Sinking Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyspinners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [rosaxx50](http://rosaxx50.livejournal.com) as part of a three-sentence meme, in response to the prompt: _Lucifer/Mazikeen_. I keep failing at the three-sentence part, but this one is a double drabble so at least I'm managing _some_ kind of structural restriction...

They share wine and bread together in his garden, surrounded by the heady perfume of a thousand flowers and underneath that the subtler scents of water, soil, and the grass on which they sit: a world shaped to evoke joy, and every atom still alight with the ecstasy of its birth. Mazikeen feels the surge of life as it seeps into her blood through the air she breathes, and even Lucifer is not immune to the leaping echo of that delight.

She studies the line of his throat as he tips his head back to stare, smiling, at the sun -- _his_ sun, in a way the old one was not though he kindled both the same -- and thinks how easily her hand might fit against his skin, how his breath might catch and his eyes meet hers half in amusement and half in offended pride, how she might teach him that trust is not the same as defeat...

But he looks down with the reflection of fire still caught in his eyes -- a window, unintended, into the dangerous wildness of his power and his will -- and she lets the moment pass, as she always does. There will be other days.


End file.
